


Ribbons and Wings

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: "Zophiel?" Aziraphale leaned in. "Could I...braid your hair?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Ribbons and Wings

Ribbons and Wings

HEAVEN

“Honestly, Zophiel. I do wish you’d take better care of your wings.” Aziraphale tutted as he ran his finger’s through his lover’s primaries, sighing at their rather unkempt state. “They’re in a right mess.” He leaned forward and kissed Zophiel’s neck. “After all...” Aziraphale’s voice took on a superior tone, “Wings are what makes the angel.”

Zophiel looked over his shoulder at the grinning Principality, and they both burst out laughing. “Dove, you can be downright vicious when you want to be.” Aziraphale looked shocked.

“Me? The soft, weak Principality? Vicious?”

Zophiel grinned and tweaked his nose. “Yes, you, you hedonistic, gorgeous bastard.” Aziraphale giggled. “Now, as you say, my wings are a right mess.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Hair, too.” He twined Zophiel’s hair in his fingers. “Could I...I mean would you let me…?”

“Dove, we’ve groomed each others’ wings before.” Zophiel leaned in and kissed him, speaking in a low voice. “Seem to recall it led to some rather lovely things.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “It did. But I was going to ask if I could braid your hair. I’ll probably make a right fright of it, but...”

“Aziraphale, you can do anything you want to me.”

“Oh, honestly!” Aziraphale blushed crimson, and Zophiel laughed before turning and settling himself between Aziraphale’s legs. “Wicked angel, you are.”

“’ Sn’t that an oxymoron?”

Aziraphale carded his fingers through Zophiel’s hair, scratching slightly. “Not in your case. Now I don’t have a brush, so you’ll have to put up with my fingers.” He carefully carded out the tangles, sighing to himself at the lovely softness of the Seraph’s hair. “Such a gorgeous color. So soft, so beautiful, so...” he blinked. “Are you purring?”

“No, course not.” said a purring Zophiel. “Feels so...wonderful, my love. Don’t stop.”

Aziraphale leaned in and sucked a kiss on his neck. “I don’t plan to.”

Zophiel sighed in bliss as his dove’s fingers moved through his hair, twisting and braiding it. He had never felt so blissfully, utterly at peace as he did right now. Heaven could fall down around their heads and he wouldn’t care. “Love you...love you so...oh, Aziraphale...”

“It’s almost done,” Aziraphale smiled to himself at Zophiel’s whimper of longing. “It just needs something...got it!” He snapped his fingers, and a red and gold ribbon appeared. Aziraphale wound it into the braid. “There. Perfect.”

“Dove...did you...is that our Bond?” Aziraphale nodded, then yelped in happy shock when he was tackled to the ground and thoroughly kissed. “Oh, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, time for some wing grooming.”

Zophiel cackled.

SOUTH DOWNS COTTAGE

Crowley grimaced to himself as he stared at his reflection. Today wasn’t a bad day, he was just all sweaty and stinky from working in the garden. Time for a nice hot shower. He still couldn’t look at the tub without getting incredibly turned on. Satan Bless that hedonistic bastard.

He showered, washing the grime off, then stepped out, grabbing his robe and pulling it on. His hair was getting quite long, and it was getting hard for him to braid it himself. Crowley grabbed his brush and went in search of his angel.

Aziraphale was in the parlor, stretched out on the couch, a purring Treble on his chest. “Hello, love. Did you get a lot done in the garden?”

Crowley nodded, then held out the brush. ‘Braid my hair?’

Aziraphale smiled, gently moving Treble to the empty spot on the couch. “Of course.” Crowley sat on the floor in front of him, handing him the brush. He lifted Crowley’s hair in his hands, combing all the tangles out of it. “I always loved you best with long hair. Gave me more to hold. And seeing it spread out on various pillows over the years, and when we were in Heaven, and the Light would hit it...” Aziraphale sighed. “I never told you, but I actually saw you once before we met.” Crowley turned and gaped at him. “I was being told my Duties, and I was drifting, looking around, and I saw...fire. This angel with the most beautiful red hair. I was captivated.” He sighed, twisting Crowley’s hair into the start of an elaborate braid. “Gabriel was not too pleased with me.”

Crowley made a face. ‘Never was. Asshole.’

“Indeed.” Aziraphale’s fingers moved as he reflected. How many times since that first time in Heaven had he braided his love’s hair? It must number in the thousands by now. The first time, it had just been a simple braid, but now he could make complex patterns that would baffle even the most talented of mortal hair dressers. “Crowley, when was the first time I braided your hair on Earth?”

‘Mesopotamia, right before...’

“Before I was Called to Heaven and told about the Flood.” Aziraphale grimaced. “I don’t think I ever hated Heaven as much as I did right then. Well...before I got my memory back.” He shook himself. “You know, I was rather put out when I saw you with short hair. Not that you aren’t breathtakingly gorgeous either way. I just missed braiding it.”

‘I wasn’t in a good place then, angel. I doubt I would have let you touch my hair, let alone braid it. You remember how jumpy I was, even around you, even with how much I trusted and loved you.’

“I am your Protector, Star Maker. I never gave you reason to not trust me.” Aziraphale leaned back and admired his handiwork. “Hmm...it’s missing something.”

Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers. A ribbon of red and gold light appeared in his hands. ‘This?’

“Perfect, my darling. Absolutely perfect.” He giggled. “By the way, your wings could also use a seeing to.”

Crowley did his level best to not melt into a puddle.


End file.
